EXILIUM
by chinas
Summary: Siga Kal'El Quarian biótico filho do inventor do Geth , sua vida na flotinha e sua luta para limpar o nome de sua família . Em sua peregrinação ele encontra Legião , juntos seguem em uma corrida para salvar a galáxia . ( Quarian fisiologia e alterada nessa fic eles são iguais Elfos de Tolken com cores diferentes e vivem em media 350 anos ) kal/sam


**EXILIUM**

Resumo : Siga Kal'El Quarian biótico filho do inventor do Geth , sua vida na flotinha e sua luta para limpar o nome de sua família . Em sua peregrinação ele encontra Legião , juntos seguem em uma corrida para salvar a galáxia . (Quarian fisiologia e alterada nessa fic) Kal/Sam .

Resumo Começa no universo Mass Effect Kal na Flotinha , peregrinação encontrando Legião , lutando contra os Batarians , juntando creditos para ser capitão de um navio só depois Kal e Legião chegam em universo sg1 em Abidos antes de Ra aparecer ( Goa'uld são muito mais difíceis de matar ) , depois de muito tempo voltara para universo mass effect .

**Tudo reconhecível sobre Stargate SG1 e Mass Efect não pertence a mim. **

Calendário Pré-Conselho Tempos

Andrômeda Galáxia

( aC – 500.050.000 aC) Império Leviatãs dominar 100% da galáxia Andrômeda , forcando todas as raças sapiens que encontraram ha entrar em seu império como corridas clientes e protege-las em troca de tributos .

(500.150.000 aC) Depois de observar que suas corridas subservientes começaram a criar raças sintéticas e que elas constantemente e violentamente voltarem contra seus criadores , os Leviatãs criar Cataclysm uma inteligência para defender e buscar uma forma de preservar permanentemente a vida orgânica em Andrômeda . A inteligência constrói um exército de "peões" para reunir informação genética em toda a galáxia.

(500.050.000 aC) A Inteligência trai os Leviatãs, usando seus peões para abate-los e usa o seu material genético para criar Harbinger , o primeiro Ceifador . Após 48.000 anos de uma luta desesperadora a guerra termina com a vitória de Cataclysm e seus peões passam 2.000 anos procurando e destruindo o vestígio dos Leviatãs e assim termina o primeiro ciclo de abate em Andrômeda .

(400.050.000 aC) Após a perda de metade de seus peões em um ciclo mais difícil que o primeiro . Cataclysm ordena seus peões para construir os reles de massas, uma rede que liga toda galáxia próxima ao seu centro visando aumentar a eficiência dos ciclos, permitindo civilizações galácticas se desenvolverem mais rapidamente e com tecnologia menos diversificada dando assim uma forma mais consistente entre as colheitas.

(100.200 aC ) O Império Furlings chega no meio da guerra das maquinas com Inusannon , mesmo que apenas com pouco mais de 10% de seu povo , com a moral baixa de ter que abandonar sua galáxia e seus amigos para fugir de uma praga que quase acabou com sua corrida e de seus outros 3 amigos , conseguiram virar a guerra e destruir Cataclysm .

(99.780 aC ) Restante do Império Furlings e Inusannon entra em guerra .

(99.770 aC ) Império Furlings da ultimato a seu antigo aliado a abandonar armas , mas era como se os lideres de Inusannon estavam todos fora de se e obstinados em nada mais que completa destruição dos Furlings , atos suicidas era comum no fim da guerra era como eles estevão doutrinados a matar um Furlings ou morrer tentando .

(99.769 aC ) Império Furlings descobre sobre doutrinação por parte das maquinas. Civis entra em desespero, a desconfiança de que qualquer um pode ter sido doutrinado destroem o que restou da moral, a essa data sobrava menos de 2% de uma corrida uma vez orgulhosa integrante das 4 grandes raças da Via Láctea .

(99.768 aC ) Luvas caiem guerra total , Império Inusannon e extinto .

(99.768 aC ) Guerra ! Furlings e acuado em um só sistema com a volta das maquinas.

(99.760 aC ) Com a guerra perdida as luvas caíram a muito tempo e em um ultimo ato de desafio os Furlings marcham para guerra e as estrelas tremem , 65% da galáxia fica inabitável e assim termina esse circulo e com apenas dois Reapers conseguiram escapar, Harbinger e Soberano , um terceiro aleijado cai em um mundo jardim criando uma cratera enorme o Leviatã de Dis , com o tempo fica soterrado , esquecido , esperando.

(99.759 aC ) Com o ciclo quebrado Harbinger e Soberano começam a reconstruir suas forças atacando corridas ainda pre-espacial eles criam os dentes de leão um dispositivo capaz de transformar os povos primitivos em maquinas de carne e aço .

(95.000 aC ) Cidadela e construída com comprimento Total (aberto): 44,7 km de diâmetro (aberto): 12,8 km População: 13,2 milhões (não incluindo keepers ) Peso Bruto: 7,11 bilhões de toneladas métricas , dos 35% habitáveis da galáxia 5 % sendo território Reapers deixando os outro 30% (cerca de 30.000.000 de estrelas )para os orgânicos se desenvolverem , para ser abatidos na colheita .

Pré-Conselho Tempos (78.000 aC- 50.000aC)

Os Protheans alcançar era espacial e descubra tecnologia efeito de massa a partir das ruínas da extinta raça Inusannon. Eles passam a estabelecer uma civilização em toda a galáxia, ligada pelo relé massa de rede com o Cidadela como sua capital.  
Em algum momento, os Protheans encontrar uma raça hostil de máquina inteligências que põem em perigo a sua existência. Para combater esta ameaça, o Protheans agressivamente assimilar muitas outras raças orgânicos spacefaring em seu império. O Empire Prothean é capaz de afastar as máquinas em um conflito conhecido como a "Guerra Metacon .

(50.000 aC) Queda do Império Protheans .

(500 aC) Corrida Asari chega a Cidadela .

(50 aC ) Corrida Salarian chega a Cidadela .

Como outras raças foram contatados pela Asari, ou descobriu a estação de forma independente, ganhou embaixadas na Cidadela e ficou sob a jurisdição do Conselho crescendo, eventualmente composta pelo Asari, os Salarians, e os Turians .

Estrategicamente localizado na junção de uma série de relés de massa que levam a várias partes da galáxia, a Cidadela rapidamente tornou-se um centro de atividade. A estação foi escolhida para abrigar o Conselho de Cidadela, cimentando assim a sua importância na comunidade galá -se a ser o coração político e cultural do Espaço Cidadela, o nome oficial dado a todos os sistemas que estão sob o controle das espécies Cidadela .

Mesmo depois de milhares de anos de ocupação, a Cidadela mantém muitos segredos. A idade exata da estação não é conhecida, nem o material resiliente é construído a partir de. A localização do núcleo da Cidadela e sua unidade de controle mestre, sistemas, tais como suporte de vida e de navegação regular, permanecem ocultos. O mistério mais visível e, talvez, intrigante, da Cidadela diz respeito às suas guardas, os guardiões . Estas criaturas alienígenas mudo manter sistemas vitais do Cidadela, e pode ser visto de trabalho ao longo da estação, no entanto, apesar disso, pouco se sabe sobre eles.


End file.
